Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $2$ times $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-4$ and the product of $-2$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $2$ times $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $2x$ do? $2x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (2x - 6) = \color{orange}{-2(2x-6)}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $\color{orange}{-2(2x-6)}$ $-2(2x-6)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(2x-6)-4$.